


Practical Demonstration

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Biting, Community: hp_may_madness, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 15 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Remus/Severus, voyeurism, "Left to my own devise, I probably would", think, miss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Practical Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 15 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Remus/Severus, voyeurism, "Left to my own devise, I probably would", think, miss.

"I thought I might find you here," Severus said mildly.

Remus turned toward him, not even bothering to stop stroking himself. "I do miss Quidditch." He looked back through the peep-hole into the locker room. He saw Malfoy strut by though he was a bit young for Remus's taste. 

Except before the full moon, of course. 

"I think you'd like Flint," Severus said softly, moving behind Remus. "He has more skill than a Knockturn whore."

Remus groaned, his eye seeking Slytherin's captain. His face wasn't much to look at but Remus's cock twitched as he watched Flint soaping himself, hands sliding over his flat stomach. His cock was half-hard, his blood racing with adrenaline from the match.

Severus leaned into Remus, _his_ cock fully hard. He rocked his hips forward, grinding against Remus's arse.

"How do you know?" Remus asked, pushing back. "You haven't _touched_ a student, have you, Severus?"

"Left to my own devise, I probably would," Severus said and reached around to take Remus's cock in his hand. "Fortunately, I have you to satisfy my needs."

Remus closed his eyes as he thrust into Severus's fist, his orgasm spiralling closer. "And what do you need now?"

Severus's lips brushed against his ear. "I need you to come," he said, then bit down hard on Remus's neck. Remus shouted, his cock spurting over Severus's fingers and onto the floor.


End file.
